


Warmth

by ruji



Series: The One Where Tezuka Practises Abstinence [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuji's Birthday, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruji/pseuds/ruji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Tezuka practises abstinence is also the reason why he skips it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

 

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one's carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless. He is aware of the consequences of being careless, but even he, _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu who _never lets his guard down_ , had to learn it the hard way.

 

* * *

 

He returns to their shared apartment later than he would have liked; family dinners always took up too much time because his mother would never pass up the chance to smother him on the rare occasion that he went home.

_How's college life? How's tennis? Don't forget to apply sunscreen. Are you eating enough? Do you need new socks or underwear? Your second cousin's getting married next month. When's Fuji-kun coming over for dinner? Grandpa got a new koi fish._

He had politely reminded her several times that he has a match tomorrow, and thus needs to get home early to rest, but she simply refused to let him go until she had managed to fill his bag with over-the-counter medicine for any random bout of cold, migraine or tummy ache her precious son might come down with, massage ointment for muscle aches, rice crackers, and a huge Tupperware of curry for them to eat over the weekend.

The apartment is mostly dark, save for the soft strip of light seeping out from the gap under their bedroom door. It's five-past-eleven, but Fuji doesn't usually turn in this early. Perhaps he's reading, or finally in the mood to study. The latter is unlikely, though, not at this time of the night anyway. Tezuka unloads the multitude of things his mother stuffed into his bag, and grabs a towel from the pile of fresh-but-not-yet-sorted laundry sitting on the sofa, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he finally steps into the bedroom, fresh from the shower, he finds Fuji curled up under the covers in his bed. He moves quietly, but Fuji stirs, as if sensing him.

"Hello," Fuji mutters, a lazy smile on his lips as he stretches like a cat who had just awakened from a nap.

"Hello," he replies; it's only polite to do so. "That's my bed you're in."

"I know. I thought I'd warm it up for you."

It's almost March; winter has passed but the nights are still cold, and that would have been a sweet gesture if he didn't know Fuji better. He pulls back the thick blanket and raises an eyebrow at the sight. Fuji shivers slightly as the cold air washes over his exposed, gloriously naked body, and he voices a little complaint about the cold, but the grin on his lips is saying something else.

The warm lighting from the bedside lamp somehow makes Fuji look somewhat younger, delicate and incredibly _delicious_. Tezuka allows himself to indulge in the view for a few moments, and Fuji, for someone who had just been griping about the cold, makes no move at all to cover himself. He lets his eyes savour every inch of Fuji; the gentle swell of his calves, slender yet strong thighs, hip bones that jut out from his slim frame ever so slightly, the beautiful appendage nestled among a light tuft of honey brown curls slowly awakening under his gaze, and the taut yet adequately fleshy, velvety mounds of his adorable ass… and he feels a familiar stir in his groin.

His eyes travel up the smooth expanse of Fuji's torso, but then Fuji makes a small amused sound, and his eyes snap up to meet the gaze of half-lidded orbs of blue staring back at him. He lowers his gaze slightly, and realizes that Fuji now has a condom sachet between his smiling lips. It's unfair how Fuji manages to look alluring and bordering obscene yet innocuous and coy at the same time. Blood rushes to his lower regions and he groans inwardly as his heart, body and mind break out into war.

He has a match tomorrow, but it is Fuji's birthday today.

They aren't the type who celebrate birthdays, anniversaries or the like. He knows that Fuji wouldn't be more upset or frustrated than on any other day if he were to make him wait until after his match tomorrow, but Fuji's actual birthday only comes by once in four years after all.

For once, his mind loses the battle.

He pulls his tee shirt over his head and bends at the hips to take off his boxers, draping the garments on the back of a chair. He hears the small mewl rumbling in Fuji's throat, an indication of his delight.

Tezuka takes the condom from Fuji's lips, and in a swift move, covers Fuji's smaller body with his own. They both exhale in contented sighs, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact, the mingling of their body warmth. He kisses the tempting lips, soft and chaste at first, but it isn't long before the kiss is deepened and their tongues are exploring, frolicking and making love. Fuji moans into his mouth, and they pull apart for air. Fuji's cheeks are rosy with a delicate hue, his lips wet and slightly swollen, parted as he pants quietly, his mesmerizing eyes glazed and darkened to the shade of cobalt now.

Of all of Fuji's expressions, this one turns him on the most.

Overcome with the urge to touch and _taste_ the creamy skin before him, he supports himself on his elbows and knees as he caresses, kisses and licks at all the sensitive spots he's uncovered over the years and now knows by heart. The way Fuji's eager body writhes and quivers beneath him makes his blood course through his veins like liquid fire, and his body is aching to press against Fuji's, to share the heat, but his heart wants to make this last. He only stops to look up when he's barely an inch away from Fuji's erection.

He extends his left hand, offering three fingers to Fuji, and Fuji understands instinctively, taking his hand into both hands and guiding the fingers to his mouth. Stifling the urge to growl at the sight of Fuji licking his fingers suggestively, he drops kisses on to Fuji's arousal before taking the head into his mouth. Fuji's hands tighten their hold on his hand as he earnestly laps at his fingers, swirling his tongue around the long digits. He mimics the moves on Fuji's cock, and feels Fuji's legs tense up at his sides.

Extracting his fingers from the warm, slick cavern that is Fuji's mouth, he then presses the wet digits against Fuji's entrance, massaging the ring of muscle lightly before probing his index finger in. Fuji's hips fidget, wanting more, deeper, sooner. He complies, pushing two fingers into Fuji, wriggling the slender digits about for a moment before starting to pump his fingers in and out while he continues to lavish Fuji's cock with lips and tongue, taking the full length of Fuji's manhood into his mouth.

Fuji's breath hitches, and he spreads his legs wider, his fingers dig into the mattress under him in an effort to keep his hips still. He glances down at Tezuka - Tezuka's eyes are focused and sharp, and he looks every bit as captivating and dignified as he always does, except that he has his lips wrapped around the shaft of _his cock_ \- and a low moan spills from his lips, his hands curling into fists as he teeters on the brink of release.

Tezuka adds a third finger, and he hears Fuji's breathing quicken, feels Fuji's fingers threading through his hair almost roughly. He knows that's a sign that Fuji is close and wants him to stop, but he doesn't. Instead, he lets the rigid flesh slip from his mouth and crouches lower to drag his tongue over Fuji's balls, curling his fingers to rub against Fuji's prostate. Slender fingers tug on his hair and Fuji's body jerks, his voice escaping in a suppressed cry and his slender hips hanging in the air for a few seconds before he sinks back into the bed, legs going limp on both sides of Tezuka.

A small voice in Tezuka's head tells him that Fuji's need has been satisfied, reminding him of his match tomorrow and telling him to suppress his own desires and go to sleep. Tezuka looks up at Fuji and immediately dismisses the thought. It's Fuji's birthday, and he wants to fulfil not just Fuji's needs, but his _wants_ as well.

He moves to hover over Fuji, admiring the light sheen of sweat which lends an ethereal glow to Fuji's skin in the soft orange wash of the light. For all the brains he's said to have, he fails to understand how a man can be so beautiful. He leans down to claim Fuji's lips - slowly, deeply, lovingly - and when he pulls back, he meets a gentle cerulean gaze, looking at him.

"You wanted me to use this, didn't you?" Tezuka whispers huskily, reaching for the condom he left at the corner at the bed, tearing the foil packaging.

Fuji looks genuinely surprised, his eyes widening as he watches Tezuka unroll the condom over his own erection. He looks like he wants to say something, but cannot find the words, so Tezuka breaks the silence for him instead.

"Is there something you want, Syuusuke?"

Fuji stares at Tezuka for another moment, seeking his gaze. Glimmers of worry and disbelief swim in the deep pools of blue before he finds his answer in Tezuka's honest, passionate eyes. The look of confusion on Fuji's face melts into a warm smile, and a soft blush creeps into his cheeks.

"You. I want you. And I want you to want me," he whispers, his hands coming up to cup Tezuka's face adoringly.

The corners of Tezuka's lips raise into a smile. "You already have all that. Pick something else."

Fuji chuckles and conjures up a small bottle from under Tezuka's pillow, pushing it into Tezuka's chest. "Still you. Inside me. Now."

Tezuka wordlessly takes the bottle, briefly wondering what else Fuji has hidden under his pillow, and makes quick work of it, tossing it aside. He kisses Fuji again as he positions himself, then slides his mouth down Fuji's neck, tasting the salt, and sucks hard on the patch of skin right above his collarbone where he knows Fuji is particularly ticklish, bruising the flawless skin. It's not enough to convey how much he wants Fuji, but it should be enough to remind Fuji that he's very much wanted and very much _taken_ , at least for the next couple of days.

Fuji gasps and his chest rises, and that's when Tezuka thrusts into Fuji, catching Fuji off guard and turning the gasp into an unrestrained moan that sends their neighbour's Chihuahua into a barking frenzy. They'll probably be getting weird glances and perhaps even a letter from the building's management if any of the tenants decide to file a complaint, but they couldn't care less. It's not like they've never heard their neighbours doing things before anyway.

 

* * *

 

Three condoms later, Fuji climbs into his own bed and Tezuka gets in after him. It feels better to sleep on smooth, un-messed up sheets. Tezuka glances at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table, the yellow glowing numbers looking fuzzy without the aid of his glasses, and is reminded of why he decided to start practising abstinence, four months after they entered the same university and started sharing an apartment. If left alone with their desires, he figured, he could probably burn as many calories on Fuji as he does on court.

He has a match tomorrow (or rather, today), and he has only slightly more than five hours before the alarm clock will go off. He'll probably resent himself for breaking his own rules thirty minutes into the match, but the sated look on Fuji's face right now makes him feel so pleasantly warm and tingly in a way nothing else can.

"Mother made me bring home curry. It's extra spicy," he says softly as he pulls the blanket up to Fuji's chin.

"She's too kind. Yumiko sent me a year's supply of condoms. Well, what she _thinks_ would last us for a year," Fuji mumbles with a soft chuckle, his fingers idly drawing circles on Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka's face heats up a little, and he clears his throat in a futile attempt to mask his embarrassment at the thought of Fuji's sister taking an interest in their sex life.

"…that'll save us some money."

"I stashed it under your bed, by the way."

Tezuka wants to protest, but he can't deny the fact that they have sex in his bed more often than anywhere else in the apartment. Although, he thinks they should keep some in the living room too.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Fuji whispers, just before sleep claims him.

 

* * *

 

Fuji Syuusuke thinks that abstinence is overrated, but he puts up with it, and today, for the first time, he feels guilty for always trying to mess with Tezuka's routine. Just a teeny bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's dear Fuji's birthday so I had to give him some loving. In the form of Tezuka, of course!
> 
> To be completely honest, this series is mostly written spontaneously, without planning for the future or the past, so there are a lot of details that are not set in concrete. For example, Tezuka's tennis matches. MYSTERY! I have yet to decide why and where Tezuka is playing, and I have no idea if there are people who have matches at this time of the year in Japan. But I figured, there are indoor tennis courts so the climate shouldn't be that much of a problem. I'll probably get to the details sometime, but for now, he just has to have matches so that I can continue playing with this abstinence idea. XD
> 
> On the brighter side of this lack of planning, it makes it fun (for me, at least) to unveil the little details of their life as the chapters come along. Like in this chapter, we found out that Tezuka and Fuji go to the same university, and that Tezuka got into the whole abstinence thing because they can't keep their hands off each other. *grins*
> 
> The down side is that I have no idea how many chapters there will be. But I'm really enjoying the randomness and spontaneity, and I hope you're enjoying the ride too! As always, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
